


It’s hot in here, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Crying, Dissasociating, Fluff and Angst, I hate tags, Skin picking, Tourette's Syndrome, no relationships - Freeform, slight sensory overload, tim is kinda mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23133826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Toby is not 100% listening when Tim and Brian talk..
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96





	1. It’s hot

**Author's Note:**

> None of my fics include relationships. If anything in this story is inaccurate I’m sorry.

Before missions, Brian would get direct orders from slender man and fill in Toby and Tim. That usually means they would meet up in Brian and Tim’s room, which was extremely boring. Normally, Toby couldn’t sit through a whole meeting without saying something or trying to protest against his part of the mission. 

Today, something was just uncomfortable to Toby. He was wearing a tank top. It was far too hot for him, despite being only 45 degrees out. It was like his whole body was prickling. He couldn’t feel his fingertips when gripping his tank top, leaving it wrinkled and slightly damp from the sweat on his palms.

Sitting through the meeting made everything worse. He wasn’t even looking at Brian and Tim. He was just blankly looking at the door while sitting on the desk chair. He wasn’t thinking about anything. Everything felt so uncomfortable that he couldn’t even process what Brian was talking about. 

His hands grew a surge of energy and he couldn’t help but bite them to keep them still. Any movement made his head hurt and listening to Brian speak made his head pound. It was like someone was squeezing his head between their palms. 

He pulled his hands to his shoulders and pulled on the strap part of his tank top so he wouldn’t feel so apprehensive. It felt like someone was trying to squeeze his lungs like lemons, but he tried so hard to focus on something in the room. 

Staring at the door grew annoying so he started looking around more. There was a cup that was almost half way full on the desk that he kept fixating on. The water made him realize how hot it was. It felt like summer, even though it wasn’t even January yet. His hands grew itchy and he realized his skin was sticky. So uncomfortably sticky. He kept rubbing his hands on his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest itching at his skin. He kept rubbing his face.

His face was unbelievably sticky and fear swelled in his gut. Why? He doesn’t know. It just felt horrible. He felt sickening. It took him a moment to realize Tim and Brian were staring. Just looking. Something told Toby they were sick of him, and that he was an egregious proxy. 

He looked at the door and back at Tim and Brian.

He wanted to say sorry, but words wouldn’t leave his mouth. He didn’t notice his throat was extremely dry. It wasn’t at all comfortable. He couldn’t think of what to say. 

Was he in big trouble? That scared him. Trouble scared him a lot. When he would get too loud or overly excited and break something, slender would call for him, and every step of the way was dreadful. His stomach churned just thinking about it and he felt something in his throat, but he swallowed it. It was incredibly hard though, because his throat was so desiccated. 

He finally made movement other than with his head and sat so his feet -which, for some reason, were unbearably cold- weren’t on the chair anymore, and sat with a slouch. He was so tired and his stomach felt upside down. 

He wasn’t sick or anything, just so tired. He heard sounds that weren’t even possible because nothing in the room could ever make that noise.

He finally spoke, but his voice was brittle and so dried out. The withering “yeah?” Sounded pathetic. 

“You’re supposed to be listening, Rodgers. You’ve been looking at anything but Brian this whole time,” was all Tim said. 

Toby closed his eyes for a second and breathed through his nose. He tried swallowing, but it was like the air was stuck in the back of his throat. 

“Yeah.. yeah I-I’ll listen. I’m all e-e-ears now…”

Tim shook his head and looked at Brian so he could continue. Whatever Brian was saying, went over Toby’s head because not paying attention made it a lot harder to know what was going on. Everything cut out again because the sound level of Brian’s voice was like nails scraping a chalkboard. 

Everything. Was. Too. Loud.

“Ya got that Tobias?” 

Was what cut Toby out of his spacing out. He blinked. He couldn’t tell which one of them said it. All he knows is someone said it. And all he could say was “yes. Yes, I got it.” 

“You managed to not say a word, but at the same time not pay attention at all,” was what Tim said.

Toby paused. Was that not the right answer? Tim could’ve started any sentence with that question at the end and Toby’s response still would’ve made sense. 

No, no Tim wasn’t talking about his answer. He was talking about how Toby wasn’t paying attention in general. Toby let out a grunt and a neck jerk. 

He’s aware he wasn’t paying attention, just didn’t know they knew he wasn’t paying attention. 

“I expect better from you, Rodgers. You’re more than capable of listening,” Tim said.

Toby couldn’t help but grip on his sweatpants. Maybe the sweatpants made it unbearably hot. He gripped and gripped and rubbed his hands against the fabric and caused more heat on the palms of his hands. Jesus. 

“Is… is it hot in he-h- here?”

Tim furrowed his eyebrows. “This isn’t at all what this discussion is about, toby,”

Brian shook his head and left the room. Tim watched him as he walked through the door without closing it.

Tim shook his head and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “Just .. pay attention next time, got it?”

“Yes, absolutely. G-go- got it..”

Toby was so excited to get out of the room and to his own bedroom. His personal bathroom was cold. The cold tile floor was irresistible. Toby stripped into his boxers, and laid his sticky, sweaty skin on the floor. He was so tired. So drained. The cold floor almost instantly made his stomach feel at ease and his head stopped pounding as much as it was.

He didn’t even want to get up. That is, until he heard someone walk into his room. 

His face was mushed against the bathroom floor. He didn’t ever want to get up. It felt too nice. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”  
Was all Toby heard. He knew it was Tim. He sighed and said, “I don’t know. It’s hot.”

Tim looked at him with confusion and said,  
“Well hurry up and finish because I already told you to get ready in an hour. We’re going out on a mission.”

Toby paused. He said that? 

“Or were you just not paying attention?”

Toby groaned and pulled himself up from the floor. The tile sticking to his skin, which was extremely uncomfortable. He felt like he would die.

Tim left, and Toby threw on his same turtleneck and jeans. The hood could stay. It was far too hot for him. We really wished he didn’t have to wear the goggles and face mask because he wanted to relax, but he knew Brian and Tim would grow impatient. Looking at how shitty he looked, he left anyway. 

Everyone in the mansion was doing their own thing. Toby ran into Jane, who told him he looked like shit. He kept walking. 

Tim and Brian were outside, waiting impatiently like Toby had said. The cold air was so incredible. He felt like everything didn’t matter anymore.

Tim and Brian were still talking while Toby followed behind. Biting and gnawing on his fingers. When he wasn't paying attention, he would find himself swallowing the chunks of skin he would bite off. 

He felt someone pull his hands from his mouth and they seemed rough. Angry, even.

“I thought I told you to stop doing that shit. You can’t do that,” Tim said. He turned around and kept walking with Brian.

Toby stopped, but his new distraction was pulling on the stitching of his turtleneck. Pulling the strings until it was warped and had a hole in it. Biting back the urge to cuss was hard. Especially when his tourettes itched his body.  
“Fuck! Fuc- SHITHEAD!”  
He jerked his neck back twice and kept his arms crossed so he wouldn’t smack himself, and scrunched his fingers three times. 

Tim shook his head and continued to walk. Brian stopped them at cabin in the middle of nowhere. It looked like someone cut down a series of trees to get it built..

“Scheiße!” Shouted Toby. 

“Hey, keep the tics to a minimum. Got it Rodgers?” Was all tim said. 

Toby gulped and shook his head yes as they walked into the cabin.


	2. Sorry you’re such a knucklehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NONE of my fan fics include romantic relationships, and forgive me for my ass spelling and punctuation.

Walking into the cabin wasn’t “scary” but Toby sure didn’t like it. It was covered in webs and didn’t look like anyone could even live inside of it because of the layers of dust. After sneezing a few times, he had to pull his mask up to cover his face.

Tim would be lying if he said the sneezes made him think a small animal was in the cabin with them, and he would be lying if he said he thought it was any human sound. He stopped wasting time in his head and continued looking around the cabin for traces of evidence anyone would be around.

“Ya find any evidence, Brian? Toby?” Said Tim. Toby didn’t even know they were supposed to be looking for evidence. For a second, he genuinely thought of actually paying attention to the meetings. He shook his head to say no, just like did Brian. No luck.

Toby looked around some more, now that he knew what they were supposed to be doing.  
“What evidence are you exactly looking for?” Toby yelled, it didn’t seem like a yell at all though. His voice was muffled because he was sticking his head in a box. 

Tim let out a loud sign that was more of a groan.  
“Evidence for where the guy is now! God you really don’t listen,” was all he said. 

Toby mimicked Tim’s lips and opened and closed his hand like it was Tim talking. He shook his head and began looking around some more. He saw marks in the wood and followed it under the desk, and noticed a dead bird. It’s stomach was cut open completely, and it was just a hollow, rotten bird. Nothing but it’s outside left. Toby looked at it with such disgust and his mind kept racing. There wasn’t any blood, so was it gutted and left here? How the fuck was the circle in its stomach so perfect?

“HEY!” 

Toby jumped and slammed the back of his head under the desk. Of course he couldn’t feel it, but he rubbed his head because he knew he would have a lump grow in the morning. He had both hands on his head rubbing the spot and he groaned. 

“What.” The sound he was making was more of a whine that made him sound like he was laughing as he stretched out the word. A whine that pissed Tim off.

“Are you listening!!? We said we’re leaving. There’s no evidence at all. Nothing. That’s all we came here for,” Tim was extremely impatient today. Toby sometimes wondered if Tim could get so upset that he would start attacking Toby. 

Those are the only memories he has of his past life. He only remembers hitting and smacking. In betweens of a woman hugging him and screaming “STOP!” At a man who was about to throw something at him.

He hoped it wasn’t actually his past life. 

Tim, Brian and Toby walked out of the cabin. No one harmed except for a lump on Toby’s head and the few splinters he got from having his hands touch the floor of the place. 

He’s just glad they could leave and go back to the mansion. Toby for sure needed a cold shower.

The travel back seemed longer than the one to the cabin. Tim and Brian were discussing stuff, and it made him bored. “We need evidence by next week, or else slender will have our heads.”

Toby’s tics never came at a good time, he tried to say something and before it could come out, he shouted, “bird! Bird! Gutted bird! -nng- pretty! Pretty bird!” He punched his throat and smacked his chest a few times. He stopped walking to take a breath and said, “I mean a bird. I saw a bird. It was gutted- gutted! It ate the guts! - it was gutted and there weren’t any signs of blood or anything.. just.. just scratch marks on the boards.”

He shivered and clamped his teeth shut. “I don’t ever want to see something like that again…”

Tim looked at Brian and it was like Tim’s head was about to explode.   
“YOU SAW SOMETHING AND DIDNT THINK TO TELL US!??”

Toby flinched and the loud noise made him jerk his head back and stomp his foot. He took a few deep breaths and flapped his hands.   
“It- it was a dead bird. They’re everywhere! And plus! You were rushing me out. It’s unfair!”

Tim made a sound like he was about to talk and then clamped his mouth shut. He let out a loud groan and pinched the bridge of his nose.   
“You know what? I don’t have the energy for this. When we get back to that mansion, Brian and I are going to watch you tell slender exactly what you saw. Got it !?”

Toby gulped and shook his head in agreement. He was scared of slender. Slender wasn’t a bad guy, but Toby’s faint memories of his past life shows he’s had a few good beat downs. The thought of Tim hitting him scared him a whole lot. 

Tim was so angry he started walking faster to the mansion. Toby walked stiff. He had his shoulders practically to his ears and his hands in his pockets. Today wasn’t a good day. 

Brian was walking in between them. Toby being too slow and Tim being too fast, he decided he could catch up with Tim and the mansion.   
Brian looked at Toby and his face softened. He sighed, but not like Tim. Tim’s sighs are deep and almost sound like groans. 

Brian’s signs were soft and gentle. Toby kept walking and kicking a few rocks because he felt like he was the worst person in the mansion at the moment. Sometimes, Toby wonders if Tim ever thinks about what he says. Maybe Tim means it. Maybe Tim thinks he is the most annoying person on the planet. Toby thinks that maybe Tim is right. And to Toby’s little brain, Tim’s never wrong. Is he? Of course he is. He’s the first proxy.

Toby’s breathing was ragged and the amount of breath coming from his tiny lungs and out his mouth caused fog to come out. Had it gotten colder out?

Brian slowly put his hand on Toby’s shoulder and shook his head.   
“Tim’s a knucklehead. Don’t take it personally. Today was stressing on all of us.. he doesn’t mean it,” Brian put his hands on Toby’s back and pushed him forward as if telling him,  
‘Hurry, you need to walk faster.’

——————————

When they got to the mansion, Tim was sitting on the porch just waiting for them to get back. He got up slowly and walked to Toby and put his index finger on his chest as in to say, ‘hey, you.’

Toby didn’t like the feeling of the touch. It was extremely uncomfortable. He never liked being touched. He backed away before he worried too much and started freaking-out. 

“We are going to march into slender’s office and you are going to tell him exactly what you saw, got it Rodgers?” Tim’s voice was harsh and rough. If Toby wasn’t so used to it he probably would’ve pissed his pants. 

Toby looked at him with his eyebrow furrowed.   
“Do you just eat a lot of mints? Because your hot breath under that mask must be disgusting,” there it was. His loud mouth decided to speak all of a sudden.

Masky let out a sound that could’ve been mistaken for a groan, but somewhat like a growl.   
“You know What you little shit!?” He screeched.   
That was the end. Tim was going to kill him. 

Toby clenched his eyes and covered his face, embracing for a beat down, but it never came. He peaked from his arms and saw Brian and holding Tim from getting any closer to Toby. 

Toby’s legs were wobbling like a baby deer on skates. All of a sudden, he was on his knees in the grass. Did his legs give up? Did Tim beat the shit out of him? 

He didn’t even realize his thumb was in his mouth until he felt the blood tickle his chin.

Why was he crying? He let out a sob and a hiccup, like he was a baby. A big fuckin baby. He vigorously tried wiping his eyes. 

All the pressure from today made it so hard to stop crying. His sobs were violent and his eyes must’ve been extremely red from the rubbing. He couldn’t tell if saliva was dripping from his mouth from all the salivating, but he sniffled so hard to keep the snot in his nose. He got frustrated and used his sleeves instead. The thin turtleneck wasn’t doing much, though. 

He felt someone put their hand on his back and soothingly rub it. His sobs were no longer as loud as they were before, but they stifled.   
“I..it’s a-al-all m-mmy-“ his voice was breaking every word and Tim softly shushed him.   
“N-nnn- no! It- it’s - i- I’m so-sss-s-sorry!”  
“Hey, hey bud. No, no it’s not all your fault, okay? You don’t need to be sorry, okay? I was angry, I wasn’t thinking. It’s all okay, alright? You did nothing wrong,” Tim’s voice went soft, and Toby found the energy to stop crying and wipe his eyes. 

Maybe Toby got over it, or his mood switched up too fast and got him over it, but all of a sudden he was up again. Moving to sit on the porch and brood there. In a high pitch voice he said. “Knucklehead! Tim his a-nng knucklehead!”  
Time looked over and hoodie and if he didn’t have his mask, Brian would’ve been able to tell Tim was looking at him with a blank face.

“I think we should go inside. We can tell slender tomorrow,” said Tim. Toby jerked his head back and scrunched his fingers.

“I think we should go inside. We can tell slender tomorrow!” One of Toby’s tics, if you hadn’t noticed, was copying people. Not a good one, especially when he’s in trouble. 

One time, Jeff called him a shit head and he repeated it back in a high pitched, mocking voice. Toby had a black eye that week. 

When they walked into the mansion, Toby started pulling the splinters out of his hands. He stopped for a moment and showed Brian.   
“Do you think these look bad?” He was always asking someone else if it looked bad or not. Pain wasn’t a thing Toby knew all too well. Actually, he didn’t know it at all. 

Brian took Toby’s hand to look closer.   
“Hmm… not too bad, but to be safe you should ask EJ what he can do,” Tim said. 

Toby looked at him and shook his head in agreement. He went to his room and took his goggles off, along with his mouth guard. That thing always left a mark on his upper lip. 

He groaned and was debating on going to EJ’s room or doing it himself. Knowing how he is, he knew he would fuck up. 

He made his way to EJ’s room and opened the door. “My most valued patient! What seems to be the problem,” EJ’s grinned.

Toby held up his hands and showed the various splinters. EJ looked up at Toby and shook his head laughing. “What were you doing this time, Rogers.” Toby grinned and flexed his fingers.

“Tim- Knucklehead! Tim’s a knucklehead-“ Toby cleared his throat 4 times. “Tim and Brian took me on a mission.”

EJ let out a laugh and said, “I guess that’s where you got the tic from!” EJ was still laughing as he was going to get tweezers and hydrogen peroxide. 

As EJ was working on Toby’s hands, he let out a tic that caused his hand to shoot up and smack EJ in the chin. “So-haha! Sorry,” Toby said. 

EJ didn’t say anything though, and just continued to clean Toby’s hand. Sometimes, EJ would say something back as a way to tell Toby ‘I know you didn’t mean it.’ But he didn’t say anything this time. Maybe EJ got tired of saying it and just knew Toby would understand that it isn’t all his fault. 

Toby’s bitten finger caught EJ’s attention. If Toby could see his face, he would probably be disappointed. “Hey, you said you’d stop this.”

Toby paused for a second to realize what he meant. He was staring at his hand and refused to look at EJ when speaking. “I know, stuff was stressful and I didn’t notice. I’m sorry.” 

EJ let out a sigh and shook his head.   
“It’s alright, it’ll heal, but you gotta watch out. Keloids on your hands aren’t good lookin.” Toby’s face was a mix of, ‘wow way to make me feel gross.’ Or ‘‘okay and what about it?’

EJ cleaned Toby’s thumb and stood up.   
“Alright! You’re done.” He paused. “Unless there’s other places you’re not telling me.” 

Toby thought about it for a second and almost mentioned when he smacked his head on the table, but left that detail out.   
“Nope!” And as quick as he said it, he was gone. 

EJ shook his head and said, “what am I going to do with him.”


	3. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t an actual chapter, just a small joke/ bonus :) apologies for the bad punctuation

Toby made his way to his bedroom, and decided a cold shower wasn’t worth it. He was too tired. Maybe it was the crying or the excessive ticcing, but he was drained. 

He managed to fall asleep, but it didn’t last very long. He found himself awake at 3:40 in the morning, and couldn’t manage to sleep again. The constant tics kept him awake and it was dreadful. 

He walked out his room with nothing but his underwear on, thinking no one else would be down stairs. Once he reached the bottom he saw Tim and Brian and the kitchen table. Great. 

He welcomed himself into the kitchen and grabbed the bread and peanut butter. Tim and Brian watched as we threw his bread into the toaster and pulled out a chair from the table they were sitting at. 

“So.. wh-shit head! Nng!! Brings you two here?”  
Tim looked at him and went back to his paper.   
“Same reason you’re here. No sleep,” He grumbled. 

Toby rested his head on the table and relaxed. Well, that is until the toaster stopped and Toby shot up and slammed his knees under the table.   
“Tim’s a knucklehead! Nng!!” Toby kept his head down and ran his hands through his hair, mumbling a tired “sorry..”

Tim let out a hum to assure Toby that it was fine. He got up to get his bread from the toaster and grabbed a butter knife to spread the peanut butter onto the bread slices. He wiped the extra peanut butter on his finger and licked it off. 

Tim shook his head and said, “that’s gross.”  
Toby looked at him, smeared the peanut butter from the other side onto his finger and flung it onto Tim’s face. 

Tim slightly flinched and shook his head.   
“You’re such a fuckin child,” he growled. 

“You’re such a fuckin child! Oi!” 

Brian looked at the two and let out a snort. They were acting like a bunch of children. Toby took the two slices of bread and ate them like toast. He stood there at the counter and scratched the keloids on his thigh. He had a bunch of cuts that started to keloid and a lot of them itched. 

His dry skin made the scratch sound painful and Tim couldn’t stand it. “Dude, don’t scratch it you’ll probably break the skin,” He said. Toby stuck his tongue out at him and started scratching the one on his chest.

Tim shook his head and went back to the papers while Brian got up to grab a cup of water. As he walked past Toby, he patted his shoulder. Toby stomped his foot on the ground and jerked his head back. 

He finished the toast, put the plate in the dishwasher and made his way up to his room, but not before throwing the bread crumbs on the table at Tim.


	4. Yowza

Lol sorry to upset y’all. This isn’t an update chapter. Anyway, Looking back at this story is kinda cringe


End file.
